After Annabel
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Ok...so this ISN’T a sequel. It’s a series of one shot’s that follow on from Accomplishments and Acts of Love AAL . BABE. BABE HEA.CUPCAKE UNFRIENDLY But Morelli has his own HEA . Language, Sex, Violence and Mature themes all apply.


**Ok...so this ISNT a sequel. It's a series of one shot's that follow on from AAL. I will not promise regular updates, it will just be whenever a whim hits me. BABE HEA. CUPCAKE UNFRIENDLY. Language, Sex, Violence and Mature themes are all possible. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Chapter One: Stephanie returns from Doctor's Appointment (because of popular demand by request – hope it doesn't disappoint).

RPOV

My wife had been gone from my sight for over three hours. I was restless. I wanted my wife. I wanted her in my arms, around my body, in my bed...in any and every position I could imagine. She had lost her pregnancy weight incredibly fast, all her gain had been dropped in the past few weeks and her body was toned to perfection...she still had her breasts though, they were at least a size larger than before she had Annabel...what I planned to do with those breasts...her body...

But she hadn't returned from the doctor's office. She hadn't even called to tell me what had happened. Maybe she was still in there! _Dios _what if something was wrong with my Babe?!

"Ram! Stephanie's location. Now!" I barked, pacing in the control room. Five seconds passed. "NOW!!!" I roared. My patience had been worn to the wire. My self control had snapped.

"Pino's, boss" Ram answered after another two seconds.

She was at Pino's.

I took a deep breath.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING THERE AND NOT HERE WITH ME?!

Inhale.

Exhale.

I walked quickly to my office and slammed the door shut. I practiced more deep breathing and unclipped my phone from my belt. I dialled her number quickly. It rung five times before she picked it up.

"Yo" My wife greeted. I could hear the smile in her voice. I knew right then and there she had been given the all clear.

"Babe" I all but growled. I wanted my wife and I wanted her now. Six weeks was too damn long to go without her.

"Hey Carlos" She chuckled. I could hear someone groaning in the background; it sounded like Lester.

"What's wrong with Lester, Babe?" I asked. Her breathing stopped for a minute and then she muttered something under her breath, probably _damn ESP_. "It's not ESP Babe" I smirked as she gasped.

"Do you have a wire and camera on me?!" Babe shrieked.

"No" But I should have thought of that, I could have monitored her session at the doctors...that would have upset her though. I hated upsetting Babe or seeing her upset.

"Then how do you know something happened to Lester?" She accused. I could almost see her with her hand on her hip, her eyebrows raised.

"I heard him groaning" I supplied. "Now what happened Babe?" I demanded.

"Oh. Lester went flying, face first into the ground. Apparently he doesn't take good news well" She giggled.

"_Hey! __**That wasn't flying! That was....falling with style!**__ And Ric's going to do a lot more than that when he finds out. No way in hell am I telling him that _good_ news"_ Lester shouted through the phone. I sighed. I didn't want to know.

"Babe?" I requested, my temper rising again. Annabel gurgled and my heart melted instantly. God I loved our child. She reminded me so much of my Babe.

"Right here Carlos. What's up?" Steph wondered casually.

"Get here. Now" I demanded, barely resisting the urge to snap my phone shut.

"But –" She started to protest.

"Stephanie Michelle Manoso. Get your gorgeous ass back here. I can tell by the tone of your voice that you've been given a clean bill of health. You have ten minutes, then I am coming to get you" I announced, waiting again.

"What about Annabel?" Babe whispered. I knew she was holding our child close, no doubt showering her with love and affection. Steph had taken to motherhood like a duck to water.

"Ella will look after her till tomorrow Babe, don't worry. Just come home to me" I lowered my voice, and softened it. I needed to ask Ella if she would mind first, shit.

"Ten minutes. Don't monitor the SUV's. I'm driving" Her phone beeped. Steph had hung up on me. _Dios mío! _

I stormed out of my office and raced up the stairs to Ella's apartment.

Calmly, I knocked on the door and waited.

"Ricardo, how nice to see you. Come in" I toed off my boots and entered quickly, shutting the door carefully behind me.

"_Tia –_" I began, but was quickly cut off. (_Auntie)_

"Stephanie had her doctor's appointment today?" I gave a brief nod. "And you want me to watch your precious bundle of joy for the night?" I slowly nodded again. "Excellent!" She squealed. I blinked.

"_Tia_?" I inquired again.

"We want lots more _niños pequeños_ from you and your Stephanie! Don't disappoint your family! Make us proud! Bring down Annabel's things, quickly, quickly!" I found myself turned and push back out of the doorway, my boots tossed behind me. _(children)_

Shit. Steph and I hadn't even talked about having more kids. Would she want more? I certainly did...Had she been taking contraception? Shit, I should know this, she was my wife!

I stalked to the elevator, boots in hand, and ascended to seven.

_Fuck. Should I do something romantic? What could I do in_...I glanced at my watch. I had eight minutes and I also needed to pack Annabel her overnight bag and take it down to Ella.

Tossing my boots somewhere in the lounge room, I raced to the nursery and started throwing diapers, clothes, toys...anything I thought my _niña (__girl__) _would need, in her second travel bag. I sprinted to the kitchen, bag in hand, and started loading the cooler section with bottles of Babe's breast milk. I hoped eight bottles would do, that was all we had. I ran quickly back down to Ella, deposited the bag in her arms and made my way to seven once again.

Stripping off my clothes, I hurried through a brief shower and redressed in black silk boxers. Grabbing my phone I texted Babe, telling her to drop Annabel off with Ella before she came up here. That would buy me another minute or two...I now had...four minutes!

Shit. Ok think. Romantic. Fuck.

Music!

I jumped over the couch and flicked through the CD collection, finding one that played soft, Spanish, music.

Dancing!

I could ask her to dance with me...ok. What the hell else?! Why the fuck hadn't I planned this?! _Because I was too damn busy worrying about getting my wife into bed, not wooing her. _

Dessert!

I sped to the intercom.

"_Tia?!_" I practically begged.

"I'm bringing up chocolate self saucing pudding. Will that do _sobrino_?" She asked. Babe was right, Ella really was a goddess. (_nephew)_

"_Si, gracias__!_" I thanked her.

I stepped away from the intercom and paced. What else could I do for my Babe?! _Flowers?!_ I couldn't see any in the apartment. Damn.

A knock on the door as my cell beeped, indicating a message.

_One minute_. It was from Santos. Asshole. I'd thank him later.

Throwing open the door, Ella stood with her trolley, laden with white and red roses and a whole chocolate pudding.

"You really are a saint!" I expressed my gratitude by pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ricardo, I'm sure Stephanie will be here any moment. Get a wriggle on!" She brushed past me and set the pudding on the dining table and the thirty or so roses in my arms. I thanked her again as she escaped into the elevator with her trolley. I set one red and one white rose aside and started pulling petals off the others. I scattered them from the elevator to the apartment door, leaving the door slightly open. The leftover petals, I sprinkled over our bedspread. I then placed the red rose on her pillow and the white on mine.

Perfect.

I received another text from Santos.

_She's running up the stairs like a bat outta hell_.

I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair, tossing my phone next to the bed.

My love, my life, my wife, was on her way.

I walked to the fridge and poured two glasses of champagne, and then leaned casually against the counter, twirling the stem of the flute between my fingers, the other glass sitting at my elbow.

Not ten seconds later, I heard the elevator doors slide open. I held my breath as I heard gasp and then her footsteps, barely audible over the soft music, padding to the door. It pushed open and there she was, beautiful as ever. Her clear blue eyes gazed directly into mine as she smiled.

"Babe" I crooked a finger at her. She pushed the door shut, locked it and walked towards me, all without taking her eyes from mine.

She paused less than half a foot from me.

"Carlos" She murmured, tears glistening in her eyes. I placed my glass on the counter and drew her into my arms. My lips pressed repeatedly to her hair, my hands ran up and down her back as I whispered Spanish endearments to her.

Her tears fell hot and wet against my chest.

"Steph, Babe, why are you crying?" I whispered quietly.

"B-because you d-did all this f-for me" She sobbed, smiling up at me through her tears.

"Happy tears?" I wondered, my mind flashing back to a time when I was ready to kill Tank for making my Babe cry.

"Yeah, happy tears Carlos" She laughed, squeezing me tightly against her. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble!" She waved one hand briefly around the apartment. If only she knew.

"It's nothing Babe, no trouble at all" I muttered.

"It's still sweet, romantic and wonderful, none the less" She divulged, brushing soft kisses up my jaw line to my earlobe where she begun nibbling gently. _Dios_.

I leaned back from her slightly and pushed her champagne into her hand.

"To us Babe, to our future and to Annabel" We clinked glasses and sipped languidly. My hand rested on her hip, pulling her body in between my legs as we stood silently, our eyes slowly devouring each other.

"I love the music" She admitted. I smirked and retrieved her glass, placing both hers and mine down again.

"Let's dance Steph" I tugged on her hand and drew her into the open space we had, between the living room and the kitchen. Her arms wrapped around my neck; my hands settled low on her hips. We swayed back and forth on the spot, our bodies moving as one.

Her eyes were focused intently on my lips; I had yet to kiss hers. I watched as a little frown appeared between her brows and her eyes flickered up to scan mine. Smiling, I swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss that was well worth the wait. Steph pulled away first, gasping for air. Her lips were deliciously swollen and rosy. I observed her tongue dart out and trace her lips, the moisture glistening, reminding me of another set of lips I had yet to re-familiarise myself with the taste of.

But we needed to talk first. We needed to have a very important discussion.

"Hungry Babe?" I whispered huskily.

"Yeah" Was her short reply. I smiled at her and swept her up into my arms, cradling her soft body close to mine. I carried her to the couch and set her down; her face was bemused.

"I'll be right back" I promised with another passionate kiss to her sinful lips.

Walking to the dining table, I retrieved the still warm pudding, two spoons and our flute glasses. I returned to my wife, set the food and drinks down on the table before lifting her up into my arms once again.

"You know, when you asked me if I was hungry, I thought you meant _for you_" She licked her lips again as I sat down with her snuggled in my lap.

"You're hungry for me Babe?" I wondered innocently, teasing her.

"So damn hungry I want to take you in my mouth and – " I silenced the rest of her words with a mouthful of pudding. We'd never talk if she finished her sentence.

Her moan of pleasure almost dissolved my will right then and there.

"Babe. We have plenty of time. Let's just sit and relax...and talk" I cringed at how that sounded.

"Talk about what Ricardo? Isn't that what we've been doing the past few weeks?!" I grimaced. She used Ricardo when I had down something wrong. I was in trouble.

"We haven't been talking about important stuff Babe" I continued, before she could interrupt me and distracted her with another mouthful of chocolate. "Are you on a contraceptive?" I started off. She swallowed.

"Yeah, just a gentle one that doesn't interfere with my breast milk and stuff" I stifled a sigh.

"And when were you going to tell me Babe?" I didn't want to start a fight but...

"Carlos" She sighed. I resisted sighing again.

"Babe? Do you want more kids?" I blurted out. I wanted to know...what if she said no?!

"What?!" She shrieked. I felt my heart sink. She didn't. Shit. I twisted a finger in one of her curls and exhaled.

"Never mind Babe, forget I said anything" I slid forward, grabbed my glass, and took a long drink.

She squirmed in my lap for a few minutes before she stood and dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Carlos, you want more children...with me?" She whispered, her hands on my thighs. I could feel my blank mask drop down...shit; I hadn't worn it in her presence in a long time...especially when it was just us, alone.

"Doesn't matter Stephanie" Damn it, I used her full name, now she'll know I'm upset.

"Hey! Hey, you listen to me husband of mine!" Her hands cupped my face as she quickly clambered up into my lap, this time straddling my legs, facing me. Her face was mere inches from my own. "Don't you dare shut me out. I love you. I just...well I thought..." I frowned as she paused and dropped her hands from my face. Her own blank mask fell firmly into place.

"No! Babe!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly and crushed her against me.

"See how it feels" She wondered, her emotions emerging once again.

"I'm sorry. God Babe. I am sorry. I love you too. I do want more children with you Steph, but if you don't, then I'll just deal" I announced raggedly. Her blank mask fucking scared me.

"Carlos. I do...but we...I only just got cleared for sex again...is it really what you want? And so soon?" She murmured, tilting her head backwards to look at me.

"Babe, yes, it is what I want. I love our daughter, and I want more like her, running around underfoot, getting in trouble...reminded me of you. It's not too soon Babe, for me. You don't know how long it could take. We should just let nature take its course...but it's up to you Babe" I replied confidently.

"So...tomorrow, I don't take my pill...and we aren't using any form of contraception from now on?" She clarified.

"You want another child?" I questioned, unsure. I studied her eyes carefully. A beautiful smile emerged on her face.

"Yeah...and it can't hurt trying right?" She giggled, running a hand through my hair.

"But Babe, I mean, you don't feel trapped do you? I'm not turning you into a housewife am I?" I demanded, stroking her cheek softly.

"No Carlos, I don't feel trapped with you. I love you. I want to have your children...our children" She assured me. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I stood quickly and her legs automatically wrapped around my waist. My hands rested on her tight little ass and I pulled her hard against my groin.

"See what you do to me Babe?" I groaned as I started moving towards our bedroom; her lips were moving up and down my neck, sucking here and there, nipping, licking..._Dios!_

I dropped her backwards onto the bed, following after her, covering her body with mine. I loved the way the petals were scattered around her body...erotic...

"What's this? More flowers?" She grinned, picking a petal off her neck.

"I wanted to romance you _mi amor_...before I took you in any and every position I could think of" I growled, sitting back on my heels, drawing her soft, clingy blue top over her head.

She was wearing a silky, lacy, blue bra. I think I growled again. My lips attacked her creamy skin, enjoying her sweet taste. Babe was whimpering and writhing under me; my dick was growing painfully hard...but our first time together again should be slow...we could do fast later, again and again.

I soon stripped her bra, panties and pants from her and threw them along with my boxers to the floor. This was what I wanted. Skin to skin.

"_Amante_" I groaned, kneeling down between her thighs, spreading her sex wide before delving my tongue inside.

I loved her taste...Babe's body flushed as I flicked my tongue in and out of her wet pussy, driving her to the brink before backing off and laying soft kisses on her overheated, sensitive flesh. My lips started sucking; she started bucking...God I just wanted to get to the fucking. I wanted to fill her and stay there forever.

My teeth gently closed over her clit and she soared into oblivion, screaming my name. "Yes Babe, yes!" I praised, removing my mouth, replacing it with my fingers. My thumb worked her clit as one finger entered her wetness. She was so tight...another finger shortly followed, stretching her, pleasuring her further.

"More Carlos! More! Harder, faster! Yes!" Steph cried out again as a third finger entered her and I curled my fingers, hitting that spot inside her that pushed her over the edge instantly. Only low throaty sounds escaped her this time as she came. Dead sexy.

"Babe" I murmured, as she lay panting and limp on the bed "_Mi amor_" I whispered, climbing up her body, covering hers with mine. My lips showered Steph's face in kisses. Her eyes fluttered open and the look she gave me almost stopped my heart.

"I want you inside me. Now" She commanded. I smirked and growled at the same time, ready to obey her wish.

My dick rubbed against her entrance and she thrashed underneath me, raising her hips. I took my time, slowly thrusting inch by inch into her slick heat until I was filling her completely. I groaned in intense pleasure and my body froze, waiting, tense... didn't know how long I was going to last inside her hot cavern.

I glanced up and locked eyes with her...and then my phone rang.

"Ignore it" Babe cried, her hands urging me to move. I did just that; I pulled out slightly and thrust home, grunting with pleasure. The phone stopped. We smiled. My lips brushed hers before our kiss became feverish, our movements still slow.

Then the fucking phone rang again. Babe whimpered.

"Hush _querida_. I'll get rid of them" I pledged, locking my arms around her waist as I rolled onto my back, towards the phone. No way was I going to leave her body now that I had finally got back inside.

I grabbed the phone from the night stand as Babe sat up on me, her knees resting outside my hips. So fucking sexy.

"Who the fuck is this?" I barked into the phone, running my hand from Steph's throat, down her sternum, between her stunning breasts and down lower, lower till where we were joined. My fingers brushed her clit and she gasped.

"Ranger. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Tank asked with a chuckle.

"I'm –" _Shit!_ Babe lifted herself again and dropped back onto me. _Pant_ "Busy"_._ I secured my hand on her hip, holding her stationary.

"Yeah...you in the gym?" He questioned. _When the fuck did Tank get so damn talkitive?!_

"Enough questions Chatty Kathy. I'm offline for the next forty-eight hours – _¡Mierda! Babe! Puta, sí! Así pues, sexy, bella!_" I shouted as Steph clenched her inner muscles around me, while her tongue played with my nipple and her hand reached behind her to fondle my balls. _(Holy shit! Babe! Fuck, yes! So sexy, beautiful)._

"Sorry boss, didn't catch that last bit. Is someone torturing you?" Tank snickered. I hung up on him and threw the phone into the wall. It shattered into pieces.

I roared and flipped Steph back onto her back. I was done with going slow. Method tried and failed. Improvise, adapt, overcome.

So much for not lasting long...I was going to love her long and hard. I pounded into her, her legs wrapped around my waist. I didn't even slow for her first orgasm, or her second. When her third came crashing down, I joined her in pure pleasure.

RxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxRxSxR

_Nineteen hours, countless orgasms, and many unthinkable positions later..._

"Babe" I grunted, too exhausted to move. Steph was collapsed on top of my chest, but we were both on the floor, blanket draped half over our bodies.

"Mmmmm. Too tired, can't go again" I laughed softly. No worries there Babe. I hoped my dick wasn't about to fall off.

"It's six am Babe. We should at least crawl into bed before Ella brings Annabel back up here" I murmured, running a hand through her sex tousled locks.

"Don't wanna" She grumbled, clinging to my body. I smiled softly down at the beautiful woman that was mine for life. Finding a reserve of energy I stood and carried Steph and the blanket to the bed, falling into it and covering us up.

I yawned as I tucked her chin under my head. My eyes were just drifting shut as I remembered something from the previous day.

"Babe?" I waited till I received an affirmative sound. "What was the good news Lester didn't take well?" I yawned again, letting my eyes shut again, ready for a good couple hours sleep.

"Joey and Alicia are getting married" She sighed softly against my neck, the warmth caressing me, my eyelids felt like bricks were weighing them down...wait...I shot up straight, my jaw clenched.

"THEY"RE WHAT?!"


End file.
